typemoonfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nasu Kinoko
right|200px (né le 28 Novembre 1973) est un auteur Japonais, grandement reconnu pour avoir écrit les Tsukihime et Fate/stay night. Renommé pour son style particulier de narration et de prose, Nasu fait partie des auteurs de Visual Novel les plus proéminents au Japon. 'Biographie' Aux côtés de son camarade de classe du lycée et ami, Takeuchi Takashi, Nasu a formé TYPE-MOON en 2000, qui était originellement un cercle doujin, qui avait pour but de créer le Visual Novel Tsukihime, qui plus tard a gagné une grande popularité, principalement dû au style unique de narration de Nasu. Une suite à Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, est ensuite réalisée en Août 2001. Suite au succès de Tsukihime, TYPE-MOON est devenu une organisation commerciale. Le 28 Janvier 2004, TYPE-MOON sort Fate/stay night, aussi écrit par Nasu; les succès engendré étant immense, Fate/stay night devient une des Visual Novel les plus populaires à leur sortie. Une suite à Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, est sortie le 28 Octobre 2005. Les deux Visual Novel de Nasu (Tsukihime et Fate/stay night) ont par la suite reçu des adaptations en anime et manga. Il est généralement représenté par un champignon dans les ouvrages de TYPE-MOON, dû au fait Nasu et Kinoko veulent dire respectivement, aubergine et champignon en japonais. Il ne sait pas s'il est en réalité un homme car il possède une fermeture éclair dans son dos dont il ne connait pas le contenu.TYPE-MOON Fes. Brochure Officielle 10ème Anniversaire Livret Q & A: Q: Est-ce que Kinoko Nasu est il réellement un homme? A: Récemment, je n'en suis même plus sûr moi-même. Il existe une fermeture éclair sur mon dos, mais je me demande qu'est ce qui apparaîtra, lorsqu'elle sera ouverte? Il est connue entant que fée de type champignon qui ne fait rien à part jouer à des jeux, apparaissant dans la nuit.Kara no Kyoukai - Chapitre 6: “Souvenirs Oubliés” Livrets Q & A des Films Q: Quel genre de fées sont présentes autour de M. Nasu et de M. Takeuchi? - Tuna Mayo Takeuchi: Assez tard la nuit, une fée de type champignon qui ne fait rien à part jouer à des jeux apparaît dans le bureau. Nasu: Cette fée travaille sans cesse chez elle tu sais. Ou devrais-je dire, le temps qu'on dépense dans les jeux est à la fois dubtile et complexe, alors arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Takeuchi: Si tu le dis.Dans sa main, il porte une Arme Conceptuelle nommée "Marteau occulte".Comptiq numéro de 2007-08 - Fate Dojo Q & A: Q: Dans l'auto-portrait de Nasu, qu'est ce qui se situe dans votre main? Un marteau...? A: Il s'agit d'une Arme Conceptuelle nommée Marteau occulte. Il permet d'ouvrir une porte menant à différents événements ou des modèles de voitures plus larges Originellement appartenant à une étrange peluche. Belter! L'origine de Nasu serait les "Jeux".Kara no Kyoukai - Chapitre 5: “Spirale Contradictoire” Livrets Q & A des Films Q: Dans le Chapitre 5, Souren Ayaya a dit que son origine était l'"Immobilité". Quelles sont les origines à M. Takeuchi et M. Nasu? - KTO Nasu: La mienne c'est les "Jeux". Takeuchi: Une réponse instantanée!? Ce gars... Il n'a même pas eu à y penser...! et son Reality Marble, , est un monde où il peut jouer à des jeux pour l'éternité sans vieillir. Malheureusement pour lui, il y a un démon nommé "date limite" qui y rentre. Si Nasu participerait à la Guerre du Saint Graal, il invoquerait soit Iskandar, soit Méduse.Fate/complete material III: World material - FAQ avec Nasu: Divers, p.136 Q: Si vous entreriez dans la Guerre du Saint Graal, quel Héros voudriez vous avoir entant que votre Servant? Que ce soit des Servants qui étaient présents dans l'histoire, ou des Héros qui n'ont pas encore été présentés, s'il vous plaît dites le moi. A: Rider. (Quatrième Guerre du Saint Graal, Cinquième Guerre du Saint Graal, Je serais bien avec l'un ou l'autre.) 'Oeuvres de Nasu' Parmi les travaux précédents de Nasu, on y retrouve les romans Kara no Kyoukai (originellement sortit en 1998 et réédité en 2004), Notes, Mahoutsukai no Yoru et Koori no Hana. Nasu a participé à la creation de: 'Romans' * Kara no Kyoukai, ayant pour titre alternatif the Garden of Sinners - originellement sortit en 1198 et réédité commercialement en 2004 par les Romans . * Notes * Mahoutsukai no Yoru, Nuit de la Magicienne * Koori no Hana, Fleurs Glacées * Decoration Disorder Disconnection: Junk the Eater * Decoration Disorder Disconnection: HandS * Tsuki no Sango :Note: "Kara no Kyoukai" possédait des illustrations réalisées par Takeuchi Takashi, alors que les séries "D.D.D." étaient illustrées par Hirokazu Koyama. 'Visual Novel' * Tsukihime - Sortit en Décembre 2000. * Kagetsu Tohya - Suite à Tsukihime, sortie en Août 2001. * Fate/stay night - Sortit le 28 Janvier 2004. * Fate/hollow ataraxia - Suite à Fate/stay night, sortie le 28 Octobre, 2005. * Fate/Grand Order - Sortit le 29 Juillet 2015 on 29 July 2015. Jeu mobile racontant son histoire en format visual novel. 'Autres' * MELTY BLOOD - L'original jeu vidéo de combat MELTY BLOOD, sortit en Décembre 2002, possède un mode histoire extensif, qui est essentiellement un visual novel dont les branches de l'histoire sont choisies selon le résultat de chaque combat. Nasu a aussi écrit le dialogue pour le mode Arcade, qui a été présent pour la première fois dans MELTY BLOOD ReACT, sortit en Mai 2004. * MELTY BLOOD Actress Again - Il a probablement aussi écrit les dialogues des personnages pour cette suite, sortie en 2008. * - Nasu a écrit un scénario spécial pour le jeu, auprès de Takeuchi Takashi, qui lui a fourni les designs des personnages. *''CANAAN -'' Une adaptation anime de 13 épisodes du scénario spécial de . *''Fate/Prototype'' - La version originelle de Fate/stay night, à présent nommée Old Fate et Fate Origin. Il s'agit d'un roman que Nasu a écrit au lycée. *''Fate/Zero'' - Une grande partie du procès a été supervisée par Nasu Kinoko, qui lisait la version de travail pour les nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue. Tous les personnages ont été nommés par Nasu sauf Hisau Maiya, qui a été suggérée par Urobuchi. *''Fate/Apocrypha'' - Tout Apocrypha a été créé sous la supervision de Nasu. Il a divisé et prévu la majorité des événements d'éléments de l'histoire pour Apocrypha et il a personnellement viré David, St.Georges, Kintoki et Benkei de l'histoire et avec Takeuchi, ils ont designé Chiron, Avicebron et Achilles (l'addition de Mordred été l'idée de Takeuchi, que Nasu a approuvée). Nasu a aussi écrit la trame scénaristique et développement de nombreux personnages d'Apocrypha (par exemple Shirou Kotomine est son oeuvre). *''Fate/strange fake'' - Superviseur *''Fate/EXTRA'' - A écrit le scénario. *''Fate/EXTRA CCC'' - A écrit le scénario. Il pensait que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il écrirait un scénario pour Fate. *''Fate/Extella'' - A écrit le scénario. 'Références' en:Nasu Kinoko it:Nasu Kinoko Catégorie:TYPE-MOON Catégorie:Nasu Kinoko